Those Silent Tears
by shikatemajerica
Summary: Temari is the ultimate perfection when it comes to the meaning of a dedicated leader.


A drop of water splashed down Temari's cheeks as she stumbled mindlessly to wherever she was going. It didn't matter where she was going; all she needed was to get out of here.

Her deep blue eyes sparkled as they looked towards the ground. Her face hardened as her tears stained face started to dry out, later following by new streams of sorrow. Tiny drops of glass crystals fell from the sky.

Confusion, despair and loneliness filled Temari's mind.

The young beautiful women stopped her movement. Certainly she was a woman. She was a brave, strong-minded and caring woman. Apparently that's what people labelled her as. But at this moment she didn't feel like one. Temari felt like she was an over-reacting teenage girl just desperate for attention and belonging. She felt foolish from her own actions.

Legs limp she bent down slightly cradling herself into a little ball, to cover her existence from the world. She felt ashamed. She felt ashamed for loving him; it was never supposed to be. Maybe she was getting a bit too ahead of herself. Maybe he didn't think about her the same way she did for him. Maybe he didn't even consider it. He probably has no idea and maybe he'll find her as a nuisance if he find out. That's what the woman felt.

Her hands hugged her arms tightly as more tears spilled out. Her heart beat hard. Noise started ringing in her ears. Against her chest she felt pain. A pain that people wouldn't think existed. She struggled to breathe as sobs and whimpers were taking over.

Who knew such a strong woman can be put into this fragile state? Neither did she.

The ground started to turn white. A large thud could be heard as her knees fell to the floor. It was cold and she was shivering. Knees tinted pink, the pain not enough to stop her from feeling her other more important pain. It was cold and she was shivering, but she didn't care. The light sprinkles of cotton stuck to her face. She never knew Christmas could be like this.

She remembered the time they had dinner at a famous restaurant in Konoha. Temari accidently spilled a drink on him and shamefully started dabbing his private areas unknowingly, later watching his humorous reaction. Temari didn't realise her potential roughness.

She remembered the time his favourite teacher Asuma passed away. She saw him still saddened by the situation. She had heard about the news a month earlier but never got the chance to see him. So her reflex action was a quick and soft one armed hug around his back, as she sat side by side with him. She definitely remembered that weak curve that appeared on his lips, an indication of a 'thankyou' and what she perceived as a 'glad you're here' sign.

She remembered that mission. The one when she nearly got killed by a ninja on an S-rank mission. This all happened because of her carelessness and flaws. Luckily her knight caught her out, body uplifted, laying in his arms and princess style.

She didn't understand why she felt this way. The whiteness from the ground started pilling as she felt a flush of coldness running through her bones. It was cold and it hurt. She was alone with the white snow. All she wanted to do is express her feelings to the one she loved.

She finally remembered that scene. It was this afternoon. Christmas day. Temari decided to see Shikamaru in Konoha's festival for Christmas. She happens to be in Konoha for the first time in winter, for Christmas. She'd like to see what they had to offer. The food, the people and the decorations were outstanding. She has especially dressed in her most traditional and her mother's favourite kimono.

Obviously it wasn't like she was expecting Shikamaru to be without a partner. Apparently rumours state that if you date with someone in this festival, your relationship would be successful for a lifetime. It wasn't the fact that Shikamaru was with Ino, or the fact that they were together. It wasn't the fact that everyone made approved comments on them being together or that Ino looked stunningly alluring that made her break. It was the fact that they both looked perfect together and looked like they were having an amazing time. They both had warm smiles on their face occasionally smiling at each other.

The linking hands and head to shoulder was what shocked Temari the most. She thought she was the only girl Shikamaru enjoyed to be with. She had known they were childhood friends, but never considered their relationship. She was careless. Maybe she doesn't know much about him at all. Perhaps in reality their relationship could be classified as only comrades.

She started to worry. She immediately regretted feeling the unwanted emotions she had personally developed. She held back tears which was childish. A leader of many should never cry for a man. When she viewed Ino planting a kiss on Shikamaru's cheek, the look on his face smashed her heart.

Suddenly she felt like she was the ugliest and most irresponsible person in the world.

Was it because she was older than him? Is it because she's manly? Is it because she's the sister of the Kazekage? Was she not pretty? She didn't feel pretty, maybe she never was. Why didn't he feel the same way for her?

Knees trembled as she found one of her palms and wiped away some tears. Angrily she made sure no-one knew what has just happened to her. The snow seems to have ended. She acknowledged the fact that white Christmas' really did happen, especially in Konoha. The village where her beloved lives.

With all the strength she's got left she pushed herself back up and found her composure. She was a leader, a brave and admiring role-model. Legs found its movement and started moving into another direction. A better direction. The direction of home, of Suna. That's where she needed to be. It's the only place that will accept her on this Christmas day, with her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I support ShikaTema<strong>

**This was a quick thing I typed up well to express some of my feelings. My family is the most important thing in my life. My grandfather is currently in coma he's dieing and my dad's family is really affected by it. My dad is going to Philippines tomorrow to see him please pray for him.**

**Thanks and I hope you like my quick story**


End file.
